


Dress Me Up However You Want

by JamesAeza



Series: I can’t stop writing Intrulogical, send help [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Dresses, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little bit of Remus being Remus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesAeza/pseuds/JamesAeza
Summary: Remus requires a model for his fashion design contest with his brother.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: I can’t stop writing Intrulogical, send help [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837507
Comments: 12
Kudos: 166





	Dress Me Up However You Want

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've been posting to this series a lot recently, but this one's just pure fluff, I promise. The idea has been bouncing around for a while anyway. I hope you enjoy.  
> (I'm also v proud of my title I thought it was pretty clever)

Logan sighed, glancing around at the smallish room he was suddenly inside of. “Why am I here this time?”

“Well,” Remus began, “you see, Ro and I were playing a game, and I need a princess.”

“What for?” 

“Roman thinks he can design a dress better than I can.”

“And I am here because?” 

“I needed a model.” Remus snapped his fingers, and Logan’s vision went out for a few seconds. When it came back, he looked down at himself, only to find a deep green and black ballgown with a corset back and adorned with a gold tiara.

He sighed at the ridiculous display. “Remus. I did not consent to this, nor do I appreciate it. Please give me my clothes back immediately.”

Remus frowned. “You’re right, it doesn’t really fit you,” he observed, snapping again. “Mmm, definitely not.”

The rejected dress was short, and made of white lace complete with a pink flower crown. 

“Remus! I do not appreciate this! Change it back, now!”

Remus grinned at Logan beginning to lose his composure. “You look so cute though.”

If asked, Logan would have adamantly denied that he was blushing. “Quit it.”

Remus shrugged, snapping again. 

Upon looking down, Logan saw that he was wearing yet another princess dress, this one a pale yellow adorned with roses. 

“Aw Logi, ya look cute! But I don’t think this is quite right.”

Logan’s face was bright pink by now. 

“Remus! I would like my clothes back!” He snapped, trying to get his serious tie and pants back, but found it to be fruitless. This was Remus’s domain, and he was powerless here. “ _ Please. _ ”

Remus made a face as if he were contemplating it. “As fun as it is to see you grovel,” he observed, “I still do need a model.”

Logan was about to correct him, stating that he did not  _ grovel,  _ thank you very much, when Remus’s face lit up. “I know!” He shouted, snapping again. 

When Logan opened his eyes back up, he saw that he was now in a floor-length deep blue gown. It had a high neckline and long sleeves, the top half tight but flaring out at the waist. Lifting the skirt up a bit, he found he was wearing silvery heels. There was also a silver circlet around his head, complimented by a matching choker necklace and bracelets. He opened his mouth to complain, but for some odd reason found himself shutting it again. 

“This… is… surprisingly nice.”

Remus grinned widely, pulling him into a bear hug. “Yay! I knew you’d like it!” Then he pulled back, smoothing out the skirt. “Oopsy. Can’t have you getting all wrinkled, can we? Not before old Ro-Ro sees.”

Logan blushed at the thought of anyone else seeing him dressed in such an undignified manner, but before he could protest, he was being whisked out of the room and into a much bigger one. It was a few moments later that a very disgruntled Virgil was pushed into the room, wearing a pink and purple strapless dress and a scowl. Roman followed quickly after. “C’mon Virge, you look adorable.”

“I am not okay with this,” Virgil groaned. 

“Oh come on, you love it,” Roman informed him, adjusting the unsurprisingly extra headpiece. When he turned to Remus and Logan though, he just sighed. “You win,” he told Remus. “I love a good fight, but as cute as V looks, I know when I’m beat.”

“Great,” Virgil interrupted. “Can I go now?”

“Certainly not,” Roman informed him, affronted. “We haven’t even danced yet.”

The lights dimmed of their own accord. “Oh God,” said Virgil, “please don’t make me dance. This is humiliating enough- and we’re dancing. I hate you.”

Logan turned to Remus, who had one eyebrow raised. In a split second decision, Logan had one hand on Remus’s shoulder and the other on his waist, leading the waltz. 

“Well!” Remus exclaimed, keeping with the dance. “Who knew the nerd had a dominant side.” He waggled his eyebrows, and Logan dipped him as retribution. 

“Well, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t very turned on right now,” Remus commented. 

There was only one way to shut him up, and Logan was more than happy to close the distance between their lips as he led his partner through the steps. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought of this short fluffy fluff-fest. I love hearing from the readers :)


End file.
